A disk-type false-twist apparatus has a frame defining at least three generally parallel and radially spaced axes surounding a central axially extending twisting region. Respective shafts are journaled in the frame for rotation about these axes and respective sets of axially spaced disks are fixed on the shaft and have rims radially overlapping at the twisting region. A yarn to be false-twisted can pass axially along the region in contact with the rims. A drive connected to the shafts permanently connects same together for joint rotation. Thus the yarn passing through the region is false-twisted by the rotating disks.
In the above-cited application a loading device for such an apparatus is described which has a support and means including interengaging formations on the frame and on the support for releasably securing same together. A loading arm is carried on and displaceable relative to the support and has a yarn-pushing tip turned toward and engageable between the disks. This tip is displaceable with the arm between an outer position spaced from the disks and an inner position with the tip and a yarn engaged thereover in the region and axially between the disks. A spring is engaged between the support and the arm for urging same into one of the positions. Normally the system has a stack of such arms extending parallel to each other and jointly movable.
Such an arrangement has been found to be of great assistance in threading a yarn in a false-twist apparatus. A machine operator needs a single such device for the entire battery of false-twisters, which may number as many as 200 in a single battery. The appartus is fitted to the machine to load in a yarn, and a simple one-handed maneuver is all that is then needed to actuate it, leaving the other hand free to pull the filament straight into position between the tips of the arms and the twisting region.
Nonetheless such a machine was found to be at times slightly difficult to use because it was necessary to change grip on the device from that necessary to fit it to the twister and that necessary to actuate it. In addition the known device would occasionally jam or break down.